The Other Way
by shadowsofthelight369
Summary: Fred Weasley, a double agent, working for the Order and Ministry from inside the dark itself, and from within the Dark Lord's Inner Circle nonetheless. But all of this changes the moment that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and his brother, Ronald Weasley, are captured, and threatened with death and disembowelment at the hands of Death Eaters. Death Eater Fred! (temporarily)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my next story, and it is almost done, just one chapter and an epilouge to do. I will be updating this either every day, or every other day, depending on how things go. Hope you enjoy, and as always, review! :)**

Fred, to most, would see perfectly relaxed and at ease. But, however, on the inside, he was a buzz with thoughts and tension. He had become, over the course of the last few months, a very adept liar and quite an actor. He had to be. Afterall, lying to one's family was hard, but lying to the Dark Lord, was dangerous to say the least.

Only a few people knew that he, Fred Weasley, was a Death Eater. But of those few, fewer still, knew that he was a spy for the light.

He had been doing this careful dance of loyalties and luck for months. The war was well in full swing. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been gone for weeks.

Fred had, at first denied that his brother was with them, but they had eventually been sighted, Ron with them, as clear as day. Fred had been punished dearly for that slip up.

Currently, he was sitting at a Death Eater meeting, at Malfoy Manor. He was lazily reclining in a straight back, hardwood chair of a dark hue. His eyes were focused on the table, waiting for the meeting to get over. It had been in session for hours, and these types of meeting usually didn't go more that three, it was due to be over.

Fred was in the inner circle. He suspected this was only because Voldemort wanted him in a position of power, an obvious one, next to himself, so that when the time came, his betrayal would be revealed. Hopefully weakening the light, and robbing them of much needed moral.

Fred was fine with this. The way he figured, he was closer to the Dark Lord, and that would only make it easier to strike. When the time came, of course.

He looked up startled, but hid it well, when people started to stand around him. He quickly rose, quesing that the meeting was finally over. He, with the rest, kneeled low, and murmured his loyalty to the Dark Lord, as was customary when a meeting was over. He disapperated minutes later. The flat, that he shared with George was dark. He assumed that George was asleep, it was after eleven pm.

George didn't know he was a death eater. The less people who knew, the less likely it was that he would be revealed.

Whenever his mark, yes he had the mark, burned, he made an excuse and left as quickly as he could. Despite this, with how often meeting were (there were often 3 or 4 in a week that he was called to), he thought that George and his family were getting suspicious. But he had no choice.

Being a death eater had lead to many lives being saved, and attacks stopped. It was a miracle he hadn't been discovered yet. A combination of luck, his own skill, and Severus Snape.

If not for Severus and all the help he had given him, he was a fellow spy after all, he knew what it was like, Fred would probably be long dead. It was Severus that had taught him Occlumency and how to hide his emotions.

Severus also said that there a few other spies, but none of said other spies knew each other, that way if one was discovered, none of the others could be snitched on, willingly or unwillingly. Severus was the only one, except for a select few Unspeakables at the Ministry (which hadn't yet been taken over by Voldemort, much due to the help that Fred had given. If not for him, it probably would have fallen about the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding) that knew the names of all the spies.

Fred sighed, and marched up to his room, bone weary. Being a double agent was tiring, stressful work. Especially when practically no one knew of it.

The next morning, at 3:37, Fred was rudely awoken by the painful, insistent burn of the mark on his left arm. He quickly sat up, and transfigured his pajamas into milky, midnight black robes. He grabbed the mask that was hidden in the desk next to his bed, and disapperated, pressing the end of his wand into the mark.

For the first time in a long time, he was properly scared. _Why was he being called so early in the morning? If he had been discovered, he would have been revealed at a meeting. There couldn't be a meeting. Could there?_

He was at Malfoy Manor. At the door of the house, Peter Pettigrew was waiting, for him he assumed.

"Pettigrew," he greeted coldly, the silver mask on his face, and death eater persona was in place.

"Weasley, Lucius Malfoy called."

Fred sneered, what business did Malfoy have calling him?

"Is the Dark Lord here?"

"No-"

Fred cut him off. "Then why the hell am I here?"

"They think they have Harry Potter in there! They haven't called the Lord yet, because they aren't sure it's him."

Fred's blood ran cold. Harry? This was awful, if it was really him, and the Dark Lord was called, the war may have just been lost.

"Where are they?" Pettigrew had continued talking, but Fred wasn't listening and therefore had no qualms with interrupting him with a question.

"Where… Oh, they're in the main sitting room."

Fred walked off coldly, heading towards the sitting room. In the months that he had been a death eater, he had come to know Malfoy Manor very well. Disgustingly.

As he walked, he took calming breaths. If it really was Harry, then he needed to be cold and logical. He needed to be making the best decisions for, not only the good of Harry (and possibly Ron and Hermione), and the good of the Order. Possible the good of the Wizarding world. Tonight might decide the outcome of the war.

After about a minute of walking, his footsteps echoing loudly and sharply on the cold marble floors, he reached the doors to the room. He only hesitated a moment, to put on his mask, and then entered.

On the far side of the room, three people were bound, he assumed they were supposedly Ron, Hermione, and of course, Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and a few of what appeared to be Snatchers, were all gathered close to where the three were bound. When he walked in, his slow footsteps making loud echoing noises, Lucius Malfoy turned and saw him.

"Ah, Weasley, I was wondering if you'd join us." when he said Fred's surname, he could see Ron's eyes get large, and he started to struggle. Harry too looked shocked, and he couldn't see Hermione, she was facing the other way.

"Of course, Lucius. I heard you caught Potter." In actuality, he was disgusted by all things Malfoy, especially Lucius, but in this sick game, the Malfoys were on top, so he hid it well.

"Yes, well we'll soon see. You can, take off your mask by the way, we're all friends here."

"Oh yes, my apologies."

"Quite alright."

Fred slowly raised his hands to the back of his head, and took of his mask, then shrunk it and put it in the pocket of his robes.

Ron, when he saw Fred's face, literally looked like he had taken a bullet. His face was pale, eyes large, his shoulders and arms stopped struggling; he went limp. Harry, on the other hand, went rigid, then began to fight against the ropes. Hermione, with her back to him, didn't see the big reveal, but no doubt she would see his face later.

Fred smirked, knowing it was what any death eater in his place would do. He followed Lucius when he walked back to the others.

"Fred, how have you been?" Bellatrix had, unfortunately, taken quite a liking to him over that last few months. She had, some would say, 'taken him under her wing', and had treated him like she would a son. Fred, on the other hand, suspected that this was to further isolate Draco, her actual nephew, and show her disappointment in him (he hadn't killed Dumbledore, had been assigned only petty tasks, and wasn't in the inner circle, or even very high up at all).

"Fine, fine. I do have to spend my time around blood traitors and mudbloods, so how good can I be really?" Fred was on autopilot, he had to push Harry and Ron away, he couldn't have anyone think that they thought he was a spy.

"Oh, you poor dear. Well, this, at least should cheer you up," she turned to the three again, and approached them, beckoning for Fred to follow her, which he did.

She, grabbing his shoulder, pulled him down to eye level with the prisoners, and pointed to his brother.

"Is that one of your blood traitor brothers? Ronald perhaps?"

There was no point denying it. They as good as knew.

"Hmmm. Yes, I'm almost sure that it's Ron."

She excitedly turned to Harry, letting go of his shoulder, "and is that Harry Potter?"

Million dollar question.

"What's happened to his face?"

"Yes, what has happened to his face?" she had turned to look at Lucius, who shrugged.

One of the snatchers bravely spoke up, "He came to us like that, must have picked it up in the woods."

Fred butted in confused, "Woods? Where did you find them at?"

"Forest of Dean. One of 'umm said the name."

Suddenly, next to Fred, Bella jumped up, her eyes fixed on the sword that was dangling loosely in one of the snatchers hands.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

The snatchers looked confused, Fred, feeling sorry for them, pointed wordlessly at the sword as he stood up and approached them. The snatcher holding it, looked nervously at Bella, then the sword, but stood his ground. Speaking with only a slight tremble.

"They had it with them," he gestured at Hermione, "reckon it's mine now."

Bella ran to him, whipping out her wand. She had him in a vice like grip of ropes before he could move out of the way.

"Who… had… it?" her voice was calm, falsely so. Each word with a long pause in between, her teeth gritted. She had gotten up in his face, she was very intimidating when she wanted to be, but she was always, especially to Fred (he knew what she did to traitors) scary.

Behind Fred, the two Malfoys and Greyback had stopped talking.

When he didn't answer, apparently from lack of air, Bella asked again, "Who had it?!" this time louder and with no pause in between. The poor snatcher's face had gone reddish purple. Fred decided to intervene.

"Bella, you're choking him. He can't breathe to answer." Fred's voice sounded amused, even to his own ears, but on the inside he was panicked.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." she loosened the ropes, and the snatcher quickly pointed and choked out, "Her, the girl".

Bella dropped him, the ropes vanishing, she grabbed the sword and stalked to Hermione.

Quickly, she dropped the sword, it wasn't her focus anyway, and conjured a long silver dagger, eyes dead set on Hermione. She quickly and efficiently cut her loose from the rest and dragged her by the hair, the ropes having fallen away when cut, into the middle of the room, far away from the other two. Fred followed, knowing it was expected of him. Bella, on her way, called behind her, "Draco take the other two into the dungeons, I think I need to have a talk with Miss Mudblood here, girl to girl!"

Lucius interrupted, "You're not in charge of this Bella, Weasley take them to the dungeons. Lock them in!" he looked challengingly at Bella, and she was to busy with Hermione to argue with him. Odd, she normally would have, no matter how distracted she was with prisoners, and she hadn't even started interrigations yet.

Fred backed away, then turned and walked back to Harry and Ron, who were staring at him with wide, accusing eyes.

He grabbed an arm of each of them, halling them to their feet. As he did so, he noticed that the ropes, that had been cut by Bellatrix, weren't held by much, and could easily be shaken off. They both must have been to shocked at the moment to try and get away. Not that they would have gotten far.

He half lead, half pulled them over to the door that would lead to the dungeons.

"Right, you two, don't even try and escape, it won't be pretty for either of you. Potter, Ron, how you been, long time no see?" He had said the last part louder, for the other death eaters benefit, and from their cruel laughter, they had heard it. He doubted that he would be suspected as long as they were both in a cell.

He closed the door behind them, and the lights on the walls on either side of the staircase flicked on. Casting the three of them in a dark yellow, artificial light. Fred was not a fan of the dungeons, he was a death eater and had been made to torture and kill. Most of which had happened in this very prision. They weren't fond memories. Although, over the months, he had become accustomed to killing and torturing, not something he was too proud of.

When he reached the cells, he stuck them in the first one. The one with the most people in it. All of the cells had someone it, even if it was just a body or two, yet to be taken out. Hopefully they could get out. Some of the DA was in there.

He rudely and uncaringly threw Ron and Harry into the cell. The two of them, or really Harry, threw off the ropes, now that they could move both arms, as Fred had released his hold on them.

Ron, who had seemed to have come to his senses, ran to the door of the cell, which was already shut and locked.

"Please, Fred. You're not a traitor! You can't be a traitor. Tell me you're a spy or something,"

Fred bit his lip, Severus had told them that it was okay to break cover if it was an absolute emergency and you thought that you, and/or whoever you were rescuing could get away unfollowed and alive.

"What are you thinking about?"

This was such an unseen question, and the desperation in Ron's eyes, made Fred want to answer, so he did.

"Trying to figure out if this is an actual emergency or not. I'm thinking it is." his mask was slipping, his voice was shaky and nervous, scared to even his own ears. Harry looked at him as if he had gone crazy, while Ron looked desperately hopeful.

Fred looked around, there was no one outside of the cells. He quickly put up a darker silencing spell, that would prevent anyone not within 10 feet of him from hearing anything he was saying. Harry and Ron were the only prisoners within that range. Fred quickly cast another ward that would prevent anyone from leaving it, or entering it.

He took deep breaths, and slumped his shoulders, figuring that it was okay to relax and calm himself. He had to be quick, they would start to get suspicious if he didn't come back soon.

"What are you doing?" Harry had raised that question, sounding angry and panicked at the same time.

"Again, thinking." his voice was real, and worried. It was looking as if he was going to have to break cover. Which had never turned out good for anyone, though, who new, he could be the first to survive being discovered as a traitor in Voldie's circle.

"Right, I am, for all intents and purposes, a Death Eater, but… I'm also a spy, for the order and ministry no less."

He cut off their blurbing with a sharp shush, the door had creaked. He heard footsteps. Quickly he took down the charms, and put on his mask, which would hide the fearful look on his face.

"-and that is why you don't cross the Dark Lord Potter, you're doom awaits!" he laughed dramatically. When he heard someone clear their throat next to him, he turned and saw Draco.

"You're needed, the mudblood is about to be tortured, we're waiting for you. Why do you have your mask on?"

"My ma- Oh, it terrifies prisoners."

Draco gave a short bark of laughter, though it didn't reach his eyes, they remained haunted. His gaze drifted to Harry, and Fred realized how pale Draco was.

He wondered if he was one of the other traitors, and decided to find out.

Severus had given all of them a codeword, two in fact. If they ever needed to find out another spy, they simply slip the first into conversation, emphasizing it, and whoever responds with the other keyword, is also a spy.

"Hey Draco, do you have any _pineapple?_ " It was a stupid password, but whatever.

Draco looked shocked, but only for a moment, then replied, "No, but we do have some _peaches,_ would you like some?"

Harry and Ron were looking at them as if they had both lost it, and rightly so. Now was not the time to ask for fruit.

"They're such stupid passcodes, I have no idea where he gets them," Draco commented, probably trying to diffuse the tension. There was a lot of tension.

"I know." Fred chuckled briefly, but not heartfeltly, and sighed while he looked at Harry and Ron.

"Well, are you actually Potter?" Draco had turned to the cell, and was looking at Harry, whose face had stopped swelling.

"Yes, he is. Now what are we going to do?" Fred had answered for Harry, wanting to get to the point. Time was in high demand, and running through their fingers.

"One of us is probably going to have to break cover. You or me?" Draco was determined, if not slightly afraid. Who wouldn't be? It was Dark Lord Voldemort after all.

"Me. I was never a very believable death eater."

"I thought you were a rather convincing death eater."

"Gee thanks. Besides, you are more… someone who would be a death eater, I had almost no motive."

"Yeah, well Weasley, I hope you survive to see the end of this. If you do, good luck with the after effects of being a traitor." Draco was, of course, referring to the fact that no one had yet been revealed as a traitor and lived to see the next day. It was, it seemed, a very effective deterrent, there were very few Order spies in his ranks. Nowadays.

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck yourself, goodness knows you'll need it. See you at Headquarters? Assuming that I live and all. Hell, I might not even be at HQ."

"Depends on Sev."

"Yeah, we should go." With his final remark, he turned to the cell, and opened it. He reached into his robes, and pulled out a wand; he always kept a spare on him. He handed it to Harry, and Draco, behind Fred, reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black wand, that wasn't his own, and handed it to Ron.

"Sev's rule, always have a spare wand on you. No one else knows I have it." he turned to Fred, "I got that spare in Knockturn Alley, it's untraceable, I assume you got yours there to?"

"Of course, only place to get them anymore."

Harry and Ron had taken this turn of events with confusion, but didn't comment on it, instead they both merely shrugged and tried the wands.

Swapping when they didn't work.

So that the wand that worked for Draco, was used by Harry, and was working quite well, and the spare that suited Fred, was used by his brother.

"Right, people here's the plan. Draco I'm going to Imperius you to go up, with me, and tell them that's all fine, and that they prisoners are all locked up. Then, when it's mine, or Draco's turn to have a go at Hermione, I'll give you guys down here" he turned to Harry and Ron, "a signal, and you come up here. I'll have Hermione ready to go and hopefully, we'll be able to get out painlessly and disapparate to a safe house. Are the wards up?"

"No, they were turned off because of the Inner Circle coming and all. But you still have to have a dark mark if you apparate. You can still side-along apparition them though. For prisoners and all that." answered Draco.

The darks carelessness would be their downfall, for now at least.

"Draco, I'll knock you out or something and leave you here. Everyone good?" Fred finished up quickly, knowing that they were pressed for time. Draco had already been down here for a few minutes.

When they all nodded, Fred quickly turned to Draco, and put him under the imperius curse. Fred and Draco then made their way upstairs.

"Finally I thought that you two would never get up here!" it was Bella that had spoken, and she looked much more at ease. She continued talking, "We cast a charm on the sword, and it was a fake, if the prisoners are all locked up, we can call the dark lord." her words, though dull, were spoken with unshakable excitement and joy.

Fred made Draco answer, reluctant as he was to do so. The Dark Lord could not be called. "Both of the prisoners are locked up. Are you sure we should call him? If it's not him we're all as good as dead."

This logic didn't have the desired effect on Bellatrix, she turned from Hermione, who was laying on the floor in tears, blood dripping down her arm, and rolled up her sleeve, glaring defiantly at Draco. She pressed her wand to the mark before anyone could stop her, and called the Dark Lord.

Fred quickly sent his Patronus to the dungeon, and moments later Harry and Ron were rushing in. He would be here any second.

Fred, made Draco run to Hermione and grab her, he then bring her back to Fred. His eyes were glazed over, and Bella, thankfully noticed.

"Lucius, your son is under the Imperius Curse! Weasleys the traitor!" she was screeching, but Fred didn't notice. He pulled his wand on Draco, remorseful, but not showing it. He knocked him out, and gathered Hermione in his arms, looking away from the falling body of Draco.

Harry and Ron rushed to met him, and they were about to disapparate, when an unnatural coldness struck through the occupants of the room: the Dark Lord was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy it! Please, please review guys, it makes my day and encourages me to keep writing, so if you like my writing, review.**

Behind Fred, Harry was moaning clutching his scar, he imagined it was because Voldemort was standing in front of them, his eyes on Harry.

The occupants of the room, excluding Fred, Harry, Ron and of course Hermione, who was passed out in Fred's arms on the ground, bowed low.

"Weasley, evidently my least loyal Death Eater, you didn't bow, how extraordinarily brave of you, or extraordinarily stupid." he didn't seem angry, in fact his tone suggested that he was simply making a carefree remark, but Fred knew better. It was obvious to anyone what was going on, what he was daring to do. He knew he had to get out of there. Might as well go out with more of a bang than he already was.

"Yep, Moldie Voldie, so nice to see you again. Catch you later, don't wait up!" and with that he grabbed Hermione tighter, and Ron and Harry both put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he was their ticket out of there.

Fred apperated to the first place he could think of that was warded, hopefully, enough to keep out death eaters. He, even though he was a death eater, was specially keyed into the wards and could apparate there. The Burrow.

It was late afternoon by now, he had been at Malfoy Manor for the whole day, it felt like much longer.

He had broken his cover. The first rule of being a spy, was to avoid breaking your cover at, quite literally, all costs. He supposed that the life of Harry (Ron and Hermione), and quite possibly the war, would be worth it, but now he had to deal with the consequences.

Most of the Weasleys were sitting down at the table to eat what was, presumably, a late lunch. Molly and Arthur were there, George was surprisingly there, and Ginny was there (she had been pulled out of Hogwarts months ago).

When they arrived, the Weasleys all stood up, and ran into the living room, all to used to people in crisis apparating directly into the house.

Ron and Harry were on either side of Hermione, who was on the ground, unconscious, her arm bleeding heavily. Fred appeared to be in a panic, but when he saw them, he wiped it off his face. It came back only a moment later.

"Harry?!"

"Ron?!"

"Hermione?!"

"Fred?!"

Was what greeted them, their tones were astonished at seeing Harry and Ron, horrified to see Hermione, and mostly confused as to why Fred was with them, and why he was clutching his left arm.

Everyone kept talking, and Fred, who couldn't stand the noise right now, took charge. His voice took on the authority and confidence he used when leading or participating in Death Eater raids.

"Shut up! Everyone right now! Be quiet" that tone of voice was so uncharacteristic for lighthearted, joking Fred, that everyone shut up.

"Now, listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once." he took a deep breath, after this, there was no going back.

He continued, his voice losing confidence, and becoming nervous, though it was still authoritative,"I was an undercover death eater," he raised his voice, he was practically shouting now, to get them to shut up, which they did, when they saw he was going to explain, he lowered his voice to a normal tone again. "Undercover, as in a spy, for the Order, being the operative word. These three" he gestured to huddled mass that was Ron, Harry and Hermione (Harry and Ron were already healing Hermione, she had taught them how to when they were on the run).

He continued, "got themselves captured, by snatchers, and taken to Malfoy Manor, where I was called to early this morning, to identify them. Long story short, we broke out, under the Dark Lord's nose no less, and I had to reveal that I wasn't so loyal to them after all."

He paused for breath, and then looked towards the fire, "and now I have to go get Sev, because he is the only one who knows what to do now."

The rest of the room, excluding the Trio, who were either healing or unconscious and being healed, was shocked into silence. George looked like he was waiting for someone to tell him it was a joke: he kept glancing between Fred's and the Trio's face. No one told him it was a joke.

Fred crossed to the fireplace and tossed in a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle, "Severus Snape". Fred, in front of the fireplace, got down on his hands and knees, and put his head into the neon green flames.

He peered out into the dark room, it was headquarters. The spies for the Order, used an old house, in some woods somewhere, as a headquarters, for when they were injured or needed to mentally recover from something and couldn't go home (they were spies, and none of their families knew). The house was fixed up, and actually very nice on the inside. It was huge, and each spy knew to keep to their own part, no one wanted to be seen or see another spy. It was all very secretive. It was heavily warded, and you could only get in if you were specifically keyed into the wards.

The room that he was looking out into, he assumed was Severus's, and started to yell for him when no figure came into view.

"Sev! Severus get out here! SEV!" after only a few moments of yelling for him, he came into view, looking paler than normal, though his face remained the same.

"What is it? You've never called me before." that explained his pale face, he was _worried._

"I had to break cover, get over to the Burrow ASAP!"

Fred pulled his head out of the fire before Sev could get out a coherent sentence for shock.

In the Burrow, George and Ginny were both in a rage, having come out of the shock-like state they had been in.

Molly was sitting on the couch, a somewhat confused look on her face, and Arthur was helping Ron and Harry with Hermione, who was conscious and sitting on the couch, Harry, Ron, and Arthur gathered around her.

When Fred faced the room, George came over to him looking furious, Ginny hovered behind him. George opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the floo sounding. Severus Snape entered the room, to stares and looks of confusion.

"Fred, where are you?"

Fred stepped away from George, and said, "Here."

Snape pulled a purple potion in a glass container, and handed it to Fred wordlessly.

"Auch, this stuff again? It's disgusting!" he made another noise of disgust, but pulled out the stopper nonetheless. He raised it as if he was going to make a toast.

"Cheers." he drank it as fast as possible, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Snape ignored him, "Is this a safe location?"

Fred knew what he meant, was it safe from Voldemort?

"I'm not sure. Mum," he turned to Molly on the couch, "would the Burrows' wards hold up if the Dark Lord were to want to pay a visit?"

Fred began to pace vigorously, fear starting to creep in.

"I-I don't know." Molly responded.

"Then we should leave."

"Right. Where to?"

"Not headquarters. There are others there."

Fred nodded, thinking.

"Hogwarts?"

Snape looked thoughtful, "he can get in there?"

"Maybe not then… What about the Ministry?" Fred was sure that the Dark Lord couldn't get in there.

"I suppose that would work, Department of Mysteries." There were people that knew he was a Death Eater, and would know what to do.

Fred nodded in agreement. Snape and Fred moved to the floo.

Behind them, George spoke up, "I want to come to." Molly and Ginny voiced their agreement, and that they wanted to come as well.

Snape pinched his nose, between his eyes, and looked to Fred. Fred went rigid, his left arm, on fire. He looked to Snape, "It's started."

Snape immediately went stiff, and directed Fred to the fireplace, time was now urgent. Fred flooed, and Snape turned to the Weasleys that had said they wanted to come, "Molly and Fred's twin may come, that's all." with that, he turned to the floo himself, and flooed to the Department of Mysteries.

"Ginny," it was Harry who had spoken, he had seen Ginny, now that all his attention wasn't focused on Hermione. Ginny and Harry ran to each other while Molly and George flooed to the Ministry themselves.

Snape had put up blocks on the fireplace at the Dept. of Mysteries, so that Ginny wouldn't have made it there if she had tried.

Unspeakable, though they were everywhere, knew to clear the area when Fred Weasley (or any of the other spies, which they all knew,) came through. Especially Snape.

In minutes, when everyone was through, only three Unspeakable remained.

They all were men, and two looked very worried. The other looked cold and detached. Eyes focused on Fred, who was shaking, and moaning slightly.

Snape was looking very worriedly at Fred, and pulled another potion out of his pocket, this time an electric blue. He handed it to Fred. Who drank it with no hesitation, his hands shaking, a lot, spilling some of it.

Fred, with nothing else to do while Snape explained things to the Unspeakables, began to pace again.

"Oi, Fred, why'd you break cover?" one of the Unspeakables asked.

Fred replied in a distracted voice, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were captured, and I got them out. Had to break cover though."

One of the friendlier Unspeakables wrote this down on a notepad he had summoned.

When a spy had come back from a mission, or had names or something else to report, he/she would report it to these three Unspeakables. It was their job.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does your arm hurt?" it was Sev that had asked.

"4." Fred's teeth were gritted. The other Weasleys looked confused.

"Wait why would he be in pain? What's going on?" Molly sounded confused and angry. Mother bear mode.

Severus turned to her with a look of strained patience. "The Dark Lord can tortue death eaters through their mark, and kill them if he wants, though that ends up killing all with a mark, so he won't do that. I imagine he's using the Cruciatus curse."

"What!?" that was George, breaking his silence.

"Yes, well I assure you, it's not enjoyable," Fred said snobbishly, not having the patience to deal with this. "Can we go somewhere else?" Fred continued.

The Unspeakables nodded, knowing what he meant. John, the Unspeakable that had most often been the one that Fred reported to, and had built up a friendship with, beckoned to Fred and lead him away leaving everyone else to follow.

Fred was lead to one of the rooms that was used if headquarters wasn't operable. It had a bed, a desk with chair, and a bookshelf half full with a random assortment of books. Snape was the only person that Fred allowed in the room with him. Snape had seen him in pain enough times that it was no longer embarrassing. His family on the other hand, would be very embarrassing later. Fred did know, and was okay with, that the room was being monitored, and that his family and the Unspeakables would be able to see what was going on. Oh well, he could live with that, he just didn't want his family's faces to be associated with pain in his mind.

He and Severus, as death eaters had already seen each other in pain on a regular basis. They were in the service of Lord Voldemort, even for the most loyal death eaters, that tended to be rather painful.

In the room, a room that Fred was painfully used to, as he had been there many times after being punished by the Dark Lord, when headquarters wasn't available, Fred and Severus didn't talk much.

Severus summoned some papers (he imagined they were from Hogwarts, where he was headmaster) and sat at the desk. He calmly began to write on them, with a quill and red ink.

Fred went to the bookcase, trying to stuff down the rising pain, it was only a matter of time before he started screaming. The Dark Lord was playing with him, slowly increasing the pain, making it more painful with the slowness of it all. He was clenching his hands, and kicking at the ground, trying to not focus on the pain. Eventually after a lot of scoffing, picked out a book that suited him. Ironically, it was on the dark arts. He was a bit surprised that they would have something like that at the ministry, but he supposed that the room had been created with death eaters in mind.

He crossed the room, book in hand, and laid down on the bed. A few pages later, he was moodily sitting up again, back against the wall.

He couldn't do this. He was under the _cruciatus curse!_ Not only that, but it was _Voldemort's curse,_ and here he was sitting down, reading. It was laughable.

He began to laugh. Insanely. He stopped abruptly, to see that Severus had stopped writing and was looking at him like he was insane. Sadly, he might not be to far off. That just made Fred laugh even harder. He could just imagine his family's looks of horror and worry. He shrugged it off though, they couldn't possibly understand what he was dealing with. It felt like his arm was on fire, literally. He looked down at it, his entire arm was red, the dark mark itself was a livid black, it looked as if it was moving on his arm.

Fred swallowed. He almost started laughing again. When he saw the expression of horror on Severus's face when he looked at Fred and his arm, he busted out into peals of laughter. He, still laughing, rolled over on the bed so that he was on his stomach. He lay his head down on the pillow, face down. His hands grabbed the ends of the pillow, and pulled them around him. He was still laughing, and he wasn't sure if it was noticeable when his crazed laughter turned into screams; Voldemort had upped the pain, it was now easily a 7 or 8.

He didn't hear the door open and close, as Severus got up and left, a grimace on his face. He had left the paperwork on his desk. He closed the door behind him carefully.

When he left, he knew that he had to check in with the three Unspeakables, and make sure that Fred was being watched and monitored.

He quickly navigated to the room that he knew they were in. It was only a short distance from the room that Fred was in, so that if needed someone could rush over to Fred. He opened to door without knocking.

Inside, the three Unspeakables were quietly talking among themselves, behind the two Weasleys, who were sitting on the edges of their chairs, both in tears. They were watching the room that Fred was in from a muggle television screen in the front of the room. Currently Fred was still screaming into a pillow, though the volume was toned down on the television.

"I wanted to give him some privacy, so I came in here." he stated shortly when everyone looked at him questioningly. He sat down a few feet away from the Weasleys in a chair he conjured. There were a few minutes of silence, as everyone resumed watching the screen, and the Unspeakables continued to talk in hushed tones.

"Why did he join the death eaters in the first place?" it was George that had raised the question, and Snape assumed it was passed at him. He didn't look at anyone when he answered, instead his eyes were locked on the screen.

"You can imagine what it would be like, to be on the light side, with nothing to do, until the dark attacks. Everyone who became a spy, willingly," he referred to Draco Malfoy, who had had no choice in being a death eater, only a spy, "did so because they felt helpless."

George continued in his line of questioning, "Who else is a spy for the Order?" He was taking all of this surprisingly well.

One of the Unspeakables answered, "That's classified."

George blinked a few times, then nodded. It wasn't that surprising.

Snape chuckled, and answered his question. "Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, and Neville Longbottom."

Behind him, the Unspeakables started groaning and glaring at Snape. He wasn't authorised to tell anyone that.

Which they promptly told him.

George, and even Molly, looked shocked.

George was the first to voice it, "Loony Lovegood? A death eater?"

Snape shot him a vile look, and sharply reprimanded him. "She's risking her life, and limb" he nodded to the screen where Fred was openly screaming and twitching, now on the ground, "to supply us with information that has and will save lives, show some respect."

George opened his mouth, looking like he was going to reply, but upon seeing the murderous expression on Snape's face, he thought better of it and nodded. His and everyone else's gaze soon returned to the screen.

Fred seemed to be doing well, considering what he was going through. It actually looked like he had passed out. He was still screaming and twitching, but it seemed that he was unconscious on the bed.

There was nothing anyone could do for him, no potion had been found that could relieve the pain. It was individual to Lord Voldemort, no one had found out a way to stop or prevent it yet.

Severus was, at this moment, running through potions and combinations in his head. He was frantic, he needed to come up with a potion soon, or else it would be to late for Fred. He was panicking on the inside, but no one would ever be able to tell, he was to good at Occlumency for that.

Suddenly, a brain wave came to him. It might work. He stood up suddenly, and ran out of the room. Inspiration had struck.

He ran, all dignity and composure forgotten, to the floo. He flooed to headquarters, where he did most of his potions work.

Immediately he rushed to his potions store and began to work. Less than an hour later, he had a sickly dark pink potion that would hopefully, based on the spellwork around the dark mark, block any feelings from the dark mark itself. So that, ideally, the dark lord would still think that Fred was in pain, but Fred would feel no pain. The pain would still be there of course, but his mind wouldn't pick up on it, because the potion blocked things directly from the dark mark. Since the cruciatus curse caused no actual damage to the body, Fred would be undamaged.

He hoped it would work.

With it in hand, in a vile with a stopper, he flooed back to the Ministry. Foregoing talking to the Weasleys or Unspeakables, he went immediately to Fred.

When he entered the room, Fred had regained consciousness. He was laying on his back, groaning, holding his left arm. The dark mark was revealed, and Severus couldn't help but stare at it for a moment. It was livid, a dark black and green on his arm. The skin around it was red and puffy, the veins that ran below the infected skin, ran darker than normal blood.

Tearing his eyes away from his arm, he ran to Fred, pulling the stopper off the vile as he went. He grabbed Fred's shoulders delicately, helping him to sit up. He wordlessly handed him the potion, hoping that it would work.

Fred studied him for a moment, eyes misty and not seeing clearly. He knocked his head back and drank the potion.

Moments later, he had gone limp, and his entire body had relaxed. A small smile graced his face, before he passed out.

Severus panicked for a moment, before he thought to check for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one there.

Severus pulled out his wand, and cast a quick eneverate, hoping that he would come back into consciousness. He did. He was coughing, and shaking his left arm, as if pained by it.

"How do you feel?" Severus's voice was uncharacteristically concerned, if Fred died now, it would his fault, and he didn't want him to die. Over the months that they had worked together, they had developed a tentative friendship, as Severus had done with all of the other spies.

"Fine, actually, no more cruciatus curse, what did you do?" he sounded shocked, and Severus didn't blame him, he had done the impossible. He had, before, taken the completely wrong approach.

"I just made a potion that would block the dark mark completely, the dark lord is still, probably, laboring under the impression that you are in pain." Severus was extremely satisfied with himself, he had done what most had considered impossible. In the span of 30 minutes, no less.

Just then, the Weasleys burst into the room, the Unspeakables following at a slower pace, shocked expression on their faces.

Molly and George immediately flocked to Fred, Molly, predictably, started to fuss over him. George was content to simply loiter near the bed and watch. George was still reeling, and still in a bit of a daze. It had been a shocking few hours for him. And everyone else.

Less than two hours later, the entire Weasley family, not including Percy, but including Harry and Hermione, were sitting down to eat dinner at the table. Snape had been invited, but, of course, he had turned it down, knowing that Fred would have to talk to his family. Now was as good as time was ever.

It was a pleasant, if not slightly tense dinner. Everyone was starving, as most hadn't eaten lunch, or in Fred's case breakfast. No one felt inclined to do much talking, and so most of dinner was spent in silence.

After dinner, the family moved into the sitting room, it hadn't been mentioned, but everyone knew that they needed to talk. No matter how much they wanted to avoid it.

Everyone sat down and simply looked at each other, before Fred cleared his throat nervously.

"So… I know that you all probably have some questions… about," he paused and took a breath, studying his family, "me being a death eater."

There was silence, before Molly spoke up, tears already starting to collect in her bloodshot eyes. "Why, why did you ever feel the need to do something like this? Something so drastic, and insane, and put you into such danger?" her voice that had started off so soft and quiet, had risen to dangerous heights.

Fred winced, but seemed resigned. He had to have known that that question, of all questions, was going to come up.

"Well, it was just that I couldn't stand feeling so powerless in the war, it seemed like the best way to do something. And you can't deny that I did get a lot of information and did a lot of good, thank you very much."

Molly opened her mouth, looking furious, but was cut off by the floo. Everyone's attention was directed at the fireplace when Neville Longbottom stepped out. Fred immediately jumped to his feet, Severus had filled him in on the other informants for the Order. Neville was on the list.

Neville looked immediately to Fred, "Severus wanted me to get you, there's going to be an attack, the last attack, on Hogwarts. The ministry has just fallen."

Fred looked shocked, "What, the Ministry? But, nothing was planned."

Neville nodded, "He didn't tell anyone, he just called everyone earlier, and we went and attacked. Ministry has fallen. The Unspeakables are all dead. Sev had all of us spies make sure of that, we had no choice, we couldn't have our cover get blown; they knew who the spies were." Neville looked momentarily grief ridden, but his grief morphed into fury and determination.

"Hogwarts is going to be attacked, I'm alerting the Order's spies. The attack is in an hour. Will you be there?" he was looking at everyone present when he asked.

Fred ignored his family and the question, asking instead if there was a plan.

Neville gave him a look, "Of course there is a plan, I just don't know what it is, for the light that it. The Dark is going to take over the school, kill the muggleborn students, and hold the rest hostage."

Fred nodded wordlessly, and Neville looked at everyone else in the room.

"Will you be there?"

Everyone nodded, shocked but determined.

Neville turned around and left through the fireplace. Only moments later, the floo sounded again, and Severus Snape came through.

After nodding at the Weasleys, smiling grimly in Fred's direction, he looked to Harry.

"Potter, I need to talk to you." he looked regretful, and his words didn't drip with disdain as they normally did when he talked to Harry.

Harry nodded, figuring it would be about the final battle. The two stepped outside through the front door. Fred bit his lip, knowing what they were talking about. Severus had confided what Dumbledore had told him Harry needed to know. He also knew about the horcruxes, and that they needed to be gone for the Dark Lord to die.

 _There was only the snake left._

Two minutes, or so, later Harry and Severus had come back into the room. Severus still looked grim, and Harry looked shell shocked and betrayed. He walked towards Ron and Hermione. He whispered in their ears, and moments later, they all got up. They walked to the door, and left. Fred imagined that they were probably going to look for the other horcrux, or doing something else productive. They would see them at the final battle.

But maybe not after.

The Weasley family was in complete disarray. The time had come, the battle was here.

They were at Hogwarts, Percy had just arrived and Molly and Arthur were hugging him.

Fred, who was anxious, tried to hurry them along. "If you three would hurry up, we have a battle to fight, and a dark lord to kill."

Percy pulled away from his mum and dad, looking over their shoulders and at Fred. He looked confused, presumably at Fred calling Lord Voldemort, 'the dark lord'. No one had explained to him that Fred had been a death eater, and spy for the Order.

Fred snorted, "Oh brother, I was an order spy within his ranks. You're welcome." he had said the last part somewhat sarcastically.

Molly looked at Fred disapproving, while Percy sputtered. George and Ginny looked strained, and Bill and Charlie both grimaced.

Moments later, Molly and Ginny were engaged in a verbal slanging match.

"Well, that's too bad, you're not coming!"

Ginny yelled back with equal fervor and anger, until Fred interrupted, impatient.

"Can we just get a move on? We have things to do!"

Molly, at Arthur's insistence, gave in and allowed Ginny to join in at the battle. On the condition that she stayed with one of the twins, Bill or Charlie.

Bill and Charlie immediately ducked out of the responsibility, and Fred claimed that he was going to be a target of the death eaters, and therefore couldn't watch her. Which left her grudgingly with George.

The Order were congregating, setting up numerous protections around Hogwarts, and the Weasleys and they rushed to join them.

Only a short half an hour later, the battle was in full swing, and much to the dismay of the light, they were losing the battle.

Bellatrix had immediately sought Fred out, and he had evaded her for the entire battle. Up until now that was.

Now Bellatrix and Fred were squaring off. They were walking in a slow, wide circle, eyes focused on the other. Both were tuning out the rest of the battle, Bella had already warned her fellow Death Eaters not to interfere, and all of the Order were to wrapped up in their own fights to help Fred. Not that he needed it.

However, before either he of Bellatrix could do anymore than verbally insult each other, the ominous voice of the dark lord crashed in.

When he commanded his forces to retreat, Fred immediately made his way to the Great Hall, an ugly expression on his face. He was seething on the inside, furious that he hadn't been able to face Bellatrix like he wanted.

Inside the Great Hall, Fred made his way through the crowd, searching for familiar faces. Eventually, he found his family, grouped together. Only George, Ginny and Ron weren't there yet. In the back of his mind, Fred was concerned, but he would know if George, or Ginny, were dead. He would know. They just weren't here yet. Ron was, of course, with Harry and Hermione.

Molly was frantically searching everyone over, looking for wounds. When she came to Fred, she hugged him tightly. Fred was tempted to throw off her arms, but decided against it, knowing that that would offend her.

Finally, after several moments ticked by, he was released, and joined Bill and Charlie where they were talking.

"Really? No way, that didn't happen." Charlie was saying to Bill, a grin splitting his face.

"Yeah, it did." Bill was also smiling as he mock argued back.

When Fred walked over to them, they stopped with their slight argument, and looked at him with expectant faces, obviously wanting to hear about what he had done so far in the battle.

When he only looked at them, Bill said, exasperated, "So, what happened with you?"

Fred smirked, "I fought with both Lucius Malfoy, before he got away, I suspect the dark lord called him, and Bellatrix we didn't have much of a fight, before the battle was stopped."

Both Charlie and Bill looked surprised, but nodded.

Bill launched into his story, in which he bravely fought of more than three different death eaters, when he was interrupted. Ginny and George had both found the group.

"George!" his mother immediately shrieked. He was soaked in blood, blood that Fred suspected was a mix of his blood and someone else's.

George winced when Molly ran to him and started to run diagnosing spells and charms on him, much to his displeasure.

On his right arm, he had a long, vertical scratch, that was obviously the cause of some of the blood. Molly immediately tried to heal him, but, they soon found out, it had been caused by dark magic, and wasn't healing.

Fred, who had been standing next to George, a hand on his shoulder, examined the scratch. He was familiar with the curse, as he had seen it used many times, and knew how to heal it.

"Mum, I can heal it." his voice told everyone that he wasn't joking as it was very authoritative and in control.

Molly, after carefully examining his face, stepped aside, and allowed him to heal it.

He muttered under his breath, wand pointing at the wound. The incarnations were long and tedious, very dark magic. It would heal the wound, and counteract the curse that came along with it. The charm itself required absolute focus and determination.

Several minutes later, the wound was closed, not even leaving a scar. The curse that had been inflicted, had also been neutralised, and was gone. George looked at him amazed, and Fred grinned back, glad that he had helped.

Minutes later, the calmness of the Great hall was disturbed when multiple figures, clad in the black robes of death eaters entered the room.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Severus Snape were the death eaters, and had obviously been sent by the dark lord.

The room was instantly launched into screams and shouts, as many people ran forward, wands out, on the offensive.

Bellatrix, who was at the front of the group, with the Malfoys behind her, and Luna and Severus next to them, lasily batted the oncoming curses aside, and laughed a bone chilling laugh.

Fred was already pushing through the crowd to get to them. His family was trailing behind him, trying to get him to stop. He didn't.

When he reached the front of the crowd, Bellatrix had stopped laughing, and had her eyes dead set on him.

She started screaming, much to the horror of the crowd, and exasperation of her fellow death eaters. "How dare you even show your face? You traitor

?!" her screams had reached a bloodcurdling height, but Fred remained stoic. He was about to respond rudely, when Severus shot Bellatrix a look.

"Bella, we're not here to yell at him, get on with it." Severus's voice was falsely blank, and his eyes continued to dart from Fred to Bellatrix, not that any of the other death eaters noticed, thankfully.

Bellatrix turned her head slightly in his direction, her eyes still on Fred, and heaved a sigh, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Potter, the Dark Lord knows your here, and he will stop at nothing to find you, and kill every man, woman, and child that attempts to shield you from his wrath" She had raised her voice, so that most of the hall, that had gone silent, could hear her. The nervous and angry eyes of the hall found Harry and stared at him, silently accusing.

"You have one hour."

Before Harry, or anyone else, could answer her, the death eaters were already leaving. Bellatrix swept out first, Severus and Lucius trailing behind her. Draco and Luna took their time in following, eyes fixed on Fred. Draco winked, subtly, and Luna half smiled at him, before the two fixed cold expressions on their faces, and walked slowly out of the hall. As all five death eaters walked, they pegged the rebels of the hall with icy and menacing stares.

 **Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Thanks. :)**


	3. The Start, but also an End

**IMPORTANT:**

 **Seriously, guys. Review! I haven't got any reviews for this story, and after all the work I put in, you would think that people would be inclined to review.**

Immediately, when the death eaters were out of the great hall, and the crack of dissaperation had faded, everyone turned to look at Fred and Harry, even the other Weasleys. Some of the fighters looked shocked, others confused, but all with some amount of accusation.

"Everyone, as you heard her we only have an hour." Minerva McGonagall's voice snapped people back to attention, and they resumed what they had been doing.

The tension in the Great Hall was tangible. Everyone was nervous, and rightly so. Only an hour.

McGonagall rushed over to where Fred and Harry were still standing.

"Care to tell me what _that_ was about, ?" her tone was hushed, and her lips were pursed, obviously referring to when Bellatrix had screamed on him and called him a traitor.

Fred studied her and then shrugged, "I was a spy for the Order, as a death eater." his voice was purposefully nonchalant, and uncaring, looking forward to seeing what her reaction would be.

She looked momentarily surprised, before her expression cleared, and she nodded.

"Yes, there seem to be quite a few spies running around."

Fred blinked rapidly, wondering what she meant, and if she knew the identity of any other spies. Before he could ask her, she had walked away, over to one of the other teachers, and was helping with something. Fred was left gaping after her, in obvious confusion.

For the better part of the next hour, Fred helped to heal injured people, and move the bodies of the dead. It was a gruesome task, but unfortunately, during his time as a death eater, he had seen a lot of dead bodies- some of whom he had killed- and was used to dealing with them.

When the hour was up, Harry Potter was long gone, and the death eaters had shown up to the great hall.

They marched in, dark robes billowing behind them. Voldemort himself was at the front of the pack, his red eyes roaming, looking for one person in particular. His eyes stopped on Fred momentarily, before they continued, looking for the Boy Who Lived. And not finding him.

Behind the dark lord, Bellatrix stood, off to his side, cackling, showing that she was clearly insane, and her time in Azkaban surely hadn't help her any. She was the only death eater that didn't have a mask on, all of the others were wearing theirs with obvious pride. Their posture was straight and heads were high. Many hadn't bothered to pull up hoods, revealing long hair in many cases.

The dark stopped walking, only when they were yards away, less than 20, did they stop. One by one, they all took off their masks as one, revealing faces full of triumphant glory. It was plain that in their minds, at least, they had won.

Fred, to his relief, immediately spotted his fellow spies. Severus was up front, just because the dark lord, thought that he was completely loyal and useful. Luna and Neville were also very close to the front, only feet away from Voldemort himself, because they were known light supporters, and hopefully- for the dark- their 'betrayal', would shock and weaken the Light.

As the light took in the dark, their were gasps of shock and horror, and Fred imagined that people had located the 'traitors'.

Lord Voldemort stepped forward, and opened his arms wide. He grinned a nasty grin, full of malice and death.

"Harry Potter is dead."

The dark behind him laughed and jeered cruelly. The light screamed and some ran forward, Fred caught Ginny as she ran forward, but Ron and Hermione ran past him.

The dark, for some unknown reason, all put their masks on, though Fred had mesmerized where his friends, and fellow traitors, were standing out of habit.

When the screams of the light reached a high point, Voldemort flicked his wand at the crowd and they were silenced.

"Yes. He is dead. Killed by my hand as he running away."

Fred sought out Severus in the jumble of death eaters, and made eye contact, silently asking. Ever so slowly he shook his head, and Fred had to fight back a grin, and rose his voice to a shout.

It was dumb really, they didn't even have a body to prove their claim of his death.

"You liar! He beat you! Harry Potter forever!" his cry was met with an accompanying cry from the rest of the light side, at least those who could break out of the silencing spell.

Voldemort's eyes swiveled to Fred, and they narrowed into slits.

"Ah yes, Fred Weasley, the most recent traitor, and the only one to live. That will be remideaded soon enough though, don't worry." his voice was silky and soft, though no one had trouble hearing him, and no one missed the threat in his voice.

"Don't you think that you should allow people to join you, or unjoin you..." Fred raised his question quickly, knowing that it would get a result.

Both of the separate crowds stirred uneasily and turned their attentions to either Fred or Voldemort. No one noticed that Luna chuckled slightly and looked up, that Draco, unseen to all, smirked and shot an evil look at his father, and that Severus and Neville exchanged a look. Bellatrix shrieked and stared at him wide eyed, at the implication that there were other traitors in their ranks. Fred smirked at her.

Voldemort really didn't have a choice, he could refuse to do it and live, possibly die, with the uncertainty that there were more disloyals, waiting to stab him in the back.

He glared at Fred, before sweeping his arms in a wide, grand gesture.

"Very well, everyone that wishes to join the cause may do so, and any that wish to join the Light, may do so, with no ill consequences, for the moment. _Step forward now._ " his voice had turned into a low hiss, as his eyes studied the light side in front of him.

Gasps of astonishment were heard, as Severus Snape, mask on the ground, stepped forward, and ever so slowly, walked over to the light side, standing next to Fred. Severus smirked at Bellatrix, who was growling at him.

The gasps had barely died down, when a figure, taking off their mask as they went, walked forward. It was Draco Malfoy. His father, tried to stop him, but was stopped by Voldemort, whose eyes were fixed on Draco maliciously. His mother, on the other hand, began to sob into her hands. Draco stopped, however, in between the two sides, and looked back.

He didn't look at his parents, except to glare at his father, when he looked back.

"Love, are you coming?"

For a moment the entire hall was silent and confused. The silence was broken with the cold, certain footsteps of the boots of another masked death eater. A little ways before she reached him, she took off her mask, revealing Luna Lovegood. She walked the rest of the way towards her boyfriend, who was waiting for her with his hand out, and she took it. The two walked to the light side, hand in hand. Their chins were both up, eyes cold, each looking every part the perfect pureblood couple, like Malfoys. Ironically, both had their death eater masks in their unoccupied hands,and it was moments before anyone in the hall moved again.

Luna had been an assassin, and only recently promoted to the Inner Circle, alongside Draco, who was already in it. Her betrayal, though no one knew how long it had been coming, would shake the Dark's very foundations. Almost as much as Severus's had.

The next, and last, to move from the dark to the light, publically, was Neville. He had already shed his mask and as he walked, dropped it to the ground. The only shock surrounding Neville was, of course that he had ever been a death eater, traitor or not. It seemed that no one had noticed him earlier when the masks were off. He had kept the secret of his mark very well, and only Severus and one Unspeakable knew, outside of the Weasleys who had been told earlier that day.

The Dark and Light both waited, uneasy, to see if anyone else would switch sides.

The next shock of the night was when Ginny Weasley walked from the Light side to the Dark.

She picked up the mask that Neville had dropped, and made to place it over her own face, when Voldemort shook his head at her. Voldemort turned to Fred, who sputtered in shock and confusion.

"But, I never saw you at meetings, or raids, you can't be a death eater!"

Ginny smirked cruelly at him, and sighed.

"Oh Fred, poor, poor, Fred. I was disguised, you did see me, you just never knew it was me.

"I was so happy, when I thought that you had joined the death eaters, but of course, you can never be too safe, and so I never revealed myself to you, or anyone else of course. You're a dirty traitor, Fred, and we- I- crush traitors." she smiled sweetly, but her voice was venomous, and Fred actually took a step back. Though used to Death Eater threats though he was. Ginny finished putting on the mask, and slipped into the ranks, welcomed by her fellow death eaters.

The rest of the Weasley family was in shock, so much so that none of them, except for Fred, noticed when footsteps began to appear in front of them leading directly to Voldemort. The entirety of the hall, including Voldemort, had noticed by now, and all were waiting, confused.

The footsteps had stopped, as if an invisible figure were standing there, waiting. Suddenly, with a flourish, Harry Potter, not dead, pulled the invisibility cloak of his father off of him, and pointed his wand at him.

Voldemort, even if none of his death eaters were, was prepared. His wand was out in front of him, and moments later, protruding beams of green and red light met.

"Stand back, he's mine!" Voldemort yelled over his shoulder, eyes still fixed on Harry.

"No one else approach, I don't want anyone else to be hurt. This ends here." Harry yelled, not even bothering to turn his head.

Harry had been watching the proceedings, hidden under the invisibility cloak, safe from the prying eyes of both death eaters and light fighters.

The snake was dead. Voldemort had been careless to leave the body of Harry lying where it had fallen, when Harry had confronted Voldemort in the forest. Harry had recovered faster than Voldemort, and while he was still down, had killed the snake (he had the actual sword of Gryffindor with him, from when he, Hermione and Ron had gotten it only recently, when Snape told him he had to die). After killing the snake, the final horcrux, as the one in him had died from the confrontation only moments earlier between Harry and Voldemort, he had ran into the night, cloak overhead. He had waited, and followed the death eaters when they marched back into the castle, then snuck into the ranks of the light, waiting to get close enough to strike Voldemort.

The green bolt of light from Voldemort was weakening, becoming shorter and shorter. Most of Voldemort's soul was gone, dead and moved on, and without most of his soul alive, he couldn't perform magic at his best, and Harry easily had more magical ability at the time.

The green bolt was almost gone, Voldemort staggered back, falling to his knees. Harry stepped forward, a merciless but sad look on his face.

The red beam advanced, finally hitting Voldemort, right where his heart was.

He fell back, onto the ground.

Dead.

Both beams of light disintegrated, one having failed and the other having won.

It was silent in the great hall for moments, before Bellatrix fell to her knees, sobbing wholeheartedly. That seemed to wake up the Order and Light, and the all snapped to attention, rushing past Harry, who was still frozen, and flying at the death eaters. Most of the death eaters fleed. Bellatrix had been apperated out by her husband. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, didn't even attempt to leave, they both stood still, staring, not at the body of the dark lord, but at their son. Draco was now passionately kissing Luna, rooted to the same spot that he had been when he publicly claimed loyalty to the light and joined them.

The death eaters that had been caught, were being held in both Ministry waiting cells, and Azkaban (that no longer had Dementors), awaiting trials. Up and down the country, people were waking up from the imperious curse, and death eaters were still being caught daily. The war was, at last over, though the wounds it delt would take years to heal, if they ever did.


	4. Her Return

**Sorry for the wait, life got in the way, high school, ugh...**

 **So, to answer a review, Ginny is not gone, she will be back. In this chapter even...**

 **Please Review, I've only got a few, and while I've appreciate them, I wish I would get more. The small number of reviews makes me sad... :( .**

 **Enjoy.**

3 Months later:

Fred was carefully settling back into a normal life. After the flurry of events of the war, most of the family had decided that they were angry at Fred for keeping his entire involvement in the war. They were all, currently giving him the cold shoulder. He was only surprised that they had time to hate him, especially after Ginny.

After his family had pushed him away, he had taken to spending more time with his friends, and fellow ex-spies. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape had regained his teaching position at Hogwarts, and threw himself into it. His friend, John (who had been home sick with a magical cold, when the Ministry had fallen and the rest of the Unspeakables were killed), was who he primarily hung out with. He was still close with Fred and the other spies, but didn't see them as much.

Luna and Draco, had gotten engaged. They had actually gotten engaged, during the war, in secret. Both knowing that the other was a spy far before the final battle, or even before their relationship. But after the war, Draco asked again, and after she said yes, of course, they had had a small dinner party and invited only their closest friends to it, announcing it then. They had moved into one of the many Malfoy properties, that Draco had inherited, together.

Currently, Fred was sitting in The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Draco, Luna and Neville to arrive, he had arranged to meet them here. As they had done every other Sunday since the war. Today was a Saturday, but today was a special occasion, for once a good one. Lucius Malfoy had been caught.

Directly after the Final Battle, Lucius had fled, leaving his wife behind. Both of Draco's parents had been shocked that he had been anything but a loyal death eater. While his mother had been sobbing, and had been caught, his father had ran. His shock had turned into anger, fury, before his wife's had, and so fueled by his fury, he had ran, screaming behind him for his son to hear.

"Just wait until I'm back! You are no son of mine!" and he had disapperated, disappearing for the past few months, despite the Aurors efforts. It was assumed that he had fled the country. It had looked like it would stay that way for any amount of time, it was anyone's guess, until two days ago, when he had been caught on the outer edges of a forest in America.

One of the American Aurors was in the forest, it was near a muggle town and the muggles had noticed his presence, he had been careless using magic, underestimating the muggles and American Wizarding community. The auror had been doing a social call, one of his friends had muggle relatives who had claimed that magic was going on. While there he had seen Malfoy and recognised him, the auror himself was a British wizard immigrant, who had, as many others did, fled Britain when the second war started.

Now he was in British custody, and awaiting trial. Draco planned to testify against him at the trial. Though, privately he dreaded it, Fred completely supported his friend, as he knew Draco would do for him if their situations were reversed. The trial had been organised quickly and was only days away.

Ginny, Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other notable death eaters were still on the loose.

Fred still didn't quite know what to make of Ginny being a death eater. A part of him wasn't surprised, he had found his way to the dark side, why not her? The difference between them being their contradicting loyalties.

But still, Ginny? He had thought that she was still smitten by Harry, far to much to even look at the dark side, he realised now that that must have been a front, for how long he didn't know.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, by a faint chuckle behind him. He turned to look, muscles tensing in apprehension as his hand immediately pulled his wand out of his jacket. He wasn't used to being snuck up on, and was rather startled by it. His death eater reflexes had propelled him to turn around and fire a curse at whoever was behind him.

Draco dodged out of the way, looking amusedly at Fred, he had expected that. It was him that had startled Fred, on purpose Fred suspected.

Fred scowled at him, stuffing his wand back into his pocket and sitting down. Draco sat down next to him with a small chuckle, which Fred glared at him for.

Losing the glare after a moment, Fred looked at Draco, his face expressionless.

"How have you been doing?"

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he signalled to Tom for a drink, "I don't know what you mean."

Fred snorted, "The trial is on Monday." two days from now.

Draco nodded, sipping on the drink that had just been brought to him. His face was one of cold fury, and Fred knew that it was directed at his father.

When Fred looked over at him sideways and saw his face he changed the subject quickly. "When will Luna be here?"

Draco's angry expression faded to one of affection when he answered, "She'll be here soon, She's coming straight from work." After the war, Luna had been offered a job at the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, as an Unspeakable to replace the ones that had died. Fred had been offered the same job, but he turned it down. He didn't think that he could stand to be at the place that he had spoke of the atrocities that he had been forced to do as a death eater, on a daily basis. Luna though, didn't seem to have a problem with it, though he knew for a fact that she had been forced to do some awful things as a death eater and spill them to the Unspeakables. Just the same as him.

Fred, oh the other hand, saw no need to get a job. After the war, he had been awarded a small fortune for what he had done and risked. It was easily enough to last him comfortably for a decade or two.

"What about Neville?" Draco questioned, sipping his drink.

Fred shrugged at Draco's question, not sure of the answer. He had sent an owl to Neville, with the time and date, and Neville had responded positively. Fred looked at the dark black watch on his right hand. Everyone was due to have been there 7 minutes ago, despite that he and Draco were the only ones there of their group.

They were only kept waiting a few more moments, for Neville entered the pub and walked over to their table.

After the war, and the part that he had played in it, Neville was much more accustomed to the Dark Arts, and was one of the only lawyers that was still strongly defending it. He was a lawyer and worked in the department of law enforcement, defending the ideals that he believed in from the complete Ministry reform. As of now, dark magic was still technically legal, only because of Neville's insistence, and that the temporary Minister owed him for what he had done in the war.

Draco and Fred greeted Neville warmly, happy to see him. He joined them at the table, and Tom put a drink in front of him promptly.

The three began to talk lightly about the going ons of the day, when Luna interrupted them.

She slid into the open seat next to Draco with a greeting, and planted a light kiss on Draco's lips."How are you all?" she asked pulling away.

Nevilled smiled and answered, "I'm fine Luna, thank you for asking." Neville was still, by far, the most polite of one of them all.

Fred merely shrugged in response, while Draco didn't answer, he had seen her this morning after all.

She continued not looking surprised at Fred's response, "Sorry I'm late, I got held up at work."

The three nodded, and started to talk about Lucius's upcoming trial.

"How long do you think that his sentence is going to be?" Fred asked curiously.

Luna looked thoughtful, but didn't answer yet.

"I hope its a lifetime sentence, personally." Draco said with grim excitement at the prospect.

Fred smiled slightly and answered, "I hope so". Neville nodded his agreement, studying Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"That'll probably be the case, that seems to be the trend for most of the death eaters. Although, if we still had dementors, they would all be given the Dementor's Kiss". After the war was over, the Dementors had all vanished, no one knew where they were, and the Ministry was working to track them, if only to keep tabs on them in the future.

"Azkaban is hardly the prison and hell that once was, I've heard that it's downright cheerful at times." Fred added.

Neville jumped in enthusiastically, "I've tried talking to the Minister about a dark curse, that when performed, keeps the victim in a state of eternal pain, it mimics the kind of pain that a Dementor produces, keeping one trapped in their worst nightmares."

Draco frowned, looking confused, "I've never heard of it."

Neville looked smug and answered, "It was one of the Dark Lord's best kept secrets, he didn't want it to be common knowledge, and the counter spell to be discovered. Only the Inner Circle knew about it" he looked to Fred for confirmation, he and Neville had both been in the Inner Circle.

Fred nodded,"Yep I remember it, the Raginestic Curse right, very dark. I hope that that's what the Minist-"

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching behind them, all four of them made quick eye contact, and pulled their wands out of their various hiding spots. Silently agreeing, they turned around, not expecting the sight that they saw.

It was George, Fred's twin, who was glaring angrily at Fred.

But it was too late, Draco and Luna had already sent dark curses at him, not realising who it was before they had sent the curse. Neville quickly shot two spells, one at each of the beams of light that Luna and Draco had sent. Their beams both hit and exploded smalley, creating a small amount of smoke, to which George flinched slightly, and glare harder at them all. Fred turned his back on his brother, and went back to his drink, ignoring him. Draco did the same, and Neville and Luna followed after a moment, shooting cold looks at George.

From the time that the war had ended, George had been giving Fred the cold shoulder, so much so that Fred had quit his work at their joke shop.

Behind them, George heaved a frustrated sigh, and sat down next to Neville, who was sitting next to Fred. Fred was sure that had there been any open seats next to him, George would have sat in them.

"Fred, I need to talk to you."

Without missing a beat, Fred replied looking at his drink, "Yeah. Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Well you have to."

Fred laughed bitterly, "No I really don't."

Neville had had enough, he had heard from Fred about what a hard time he was getting from his family, and had been quite offended by it, seeing as he was sure that he would have gotten the same treatment from his grandmother was she still alive (she had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, looking for him) and had known about it.

"Why are you here Weasley?" Neville's voice was hard and cold, the same voice that he used when in court.

George looked startled but responded quickly nonetheless, "What business of it is your?"

Fred looked outraged and interrupted Neville's response angrily. "what business is it of his? I've talked and seen more of him that I've seen of you, in the past few months. What business could you tell me that is mine?"

George looked tired, and slightly regretful, but the angry expression returned when he opened his mouth, "I wanted to tell you in secret, but fine, if you won't listen, I'll just tell everyone. Ginny's been caught, and won't talk to anyone except to say that she wants to see you."

Fred opened his mouth, but closed it, looking shocked. Draco, seeing this, glared at George, "Buzz of Weasley, you've said your bit."

George shot a look of fury at Draco, but looked to Fred when he next talked. "You've been allowed to see her, the Aurors and the two Unspeakables seem confident that you can get her to answer questions."

He turned and walked out, his strides long and confident, he was obviously still angry, it was probably best, with the famous Weasley temper, that he left.

Fred, still slightly shocked, turned to Luna, "Did you know that she had been caught?"

Luna shook her head, "That was probably something that very few known about, they probably only just got her, especially if George hasn't even seen her yet, and they're only just getting you."

Draco nodded, looking grim, "Are you going to go to the Ministry and see her?"

Fred looked at him, seeming to consider it, "I supose I'll have to, not much of a choice if she'll only talk to me."

"Do you want us to come?"

Fred considered it for a moment, before shacking his head, this was something that he had to do himself. The rest of them had enough on theri plates as it was, they didn't need to deal with him and his messed up family life.

"No guys, I'll be fine, have another round on me." he dug into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and threw them on the table. He smiled grimly at their anxious faces before walking out, pulling on his hooded cloak as he went.

He dicided to go directly into Diagon Alley, so that he could apperate straight to the Ministry.

Moments later, he was at the Ministry. He walked to the Department of Law Enforcement, where he knew that they would be keeping her. As he walked, he realised how unaccustomed he was to being stared at when he walked. Everyone knew what he had done, and many didn't fully trust him like they had before, simply because they new of the mark on his arm.

The ministry holding cells were near the DoLE (Department of Law Enforcement), deep within the Ministry, and close to the Auror department, for obvious reasons. He decided to head directly to the holding cells, imaging that he was probably expected.

He was right and moments after arriving, a ministry official had come and stated that his presence was needed right away, and thank you for coming. She lead him to a room, an office room, that was near the beginning of the cells. once inside, he was startled to see that his entire family was there, and looking, for the most part, tearful. He wasn't surprised, he knew that Ginny had been a serious blow to most of them, though he didn't see them often. Even Bill and Charlie were there, though they looked as if they had just arrived, and their coats were still on, and bags were on their backs. They obviously hadn't seen Ginny yet, like he suspected that the rest of the family had.

He awkwardly sat down on a hard plastic chair when directed to. He, and the others in the room, were told that an Unspeakable, and experienced person, whatever that meant, would be with them momentarily.

Minutes passed, and no one had made any attempt to make conversation, when Bill broke the silence.

"You all are being ridiculous." He was looking at mainly Molly and Arthur, but his glance drifted strategically to George.

George coughed fakely and said,"I'm not the one who's a Death Eater", he was looking directly at Fred when he said it, and a mean glare and scowl were on his face. Though Molly and Arthur were silent.

Fred was now, seriously mad, he was not a death eater, and he never was, not really. Not in the ways that mattered.

"I'm not the one who _is_ a Death Eater. That's Ginny, people. The entire reason we are here. Otherwise I would have been happy to never talk to any of you ever again. Except for maybe you, Bill."

Before anyone could respond, the door opened. Luna walked in, wearing the same thing that she had been earlier. Her eyes were on Fred, and they were sympathetic. When she talked, it was only to him, she ignored the rest of the Weasley family, "Fred, if you are willing, the Ministry has prepared questions that we wish you to ask her", no one needed clarification of who 'her' was. It was obvious that she meant Ginny. "I'm also obligated to tell you that the Ministry is willing to pay you handsomely for your efforts". She looked at him, waiting for his answer, her eyes told him that she had no advice to give, but was there for him. She was a good friend.

Fred nodded wordlessly, knowing that she would know what he meant. She, eyes still on him, gestured with her head to the door, and walked out. He followed, straightening his clothes, nervous and scared.

Behind him, the Weasleys all got to their feet, assuming that they would be allowed to go in with him.

Fred, honestly, did not care that they were with him, and he knew that Luna could tell when he looked back, but didn't say anything, which was very uncharacteristic to him if he didn't want them there.

In the ministry holding cell, Ginny was sitting in a hardbak wood chair, both her hands bound, and feet strapped to the chair legs. Despite this, there was a heavenly smile on her face. There were two people, one Unspeakable and one auror, standing in front of her, clearly angry. When the Weasleys and Luna filterted in, the Unspeakable left, leaving Luna and the auror to take over.

Fred approached Ginny, and the other Weasleys huddled at the back of the room, unsure of what to do.

"Hello dear brother", Ginny's voice was harsh and hoarse from lack of use, but there was a malicious edge to it. She was sickly happy to see him.

"You are no sister of mine" his voice even, contrary to what he was really feeling. She cackled, time on the run hadn't treated her well, it seemed. "Oh but aren't I?"

He ignored her, and took the paper that was handed to him from the auror. It was the list of questions that they wanted to ask her. He, looking at them, doubted that she would answer them.

He asked the first one, his voice monotone, "Where are the other rouge death eaters located?"

"None of that now", she purred, "let's talk about your service to the Lord" her voice carressedd the words. Before he could ask the question again, determined to ignore her, she continued, "wasn't it alluring, being a death eater? Wasn't the dark magic powerful, enticing. Why were you a traitor, Fred?" her voice was sweet, and her eyes had a manic gleam in them.

He glared at her, letting her get to him, "I was _never_ loyal to the Death Eaters, I would _never_ lower myself to such filth!" his voice, though it had started loud, was low and dangerous. Intense. The voice that he used as a death eater.

"Yes, you were. If you have the mark on your arm, you were a death eater. You're what we call a traitor, Fred." her words were vaguely threatening, but remained soft, much to everyone's, but Fred's, discomfort. He had long ago grew accustomed to threats from death eaters.

Suddenly, despite her chains and bounds, she launched herself at Fred, who was only feet away. Everyone but Fred jumped back, and Luna and the auror both trained wands on her. The chains held, much to everyone's relief.

Fred raised an eyebrow, at her, unmoved. He repeated the question, everyone in the room was impressed that his voice wasn't shaking: Ginny was terrifying. "Where are the other rouge Death Eater located?"

She didn't answer, she was lurched forward, hair falling forward, an insane look on her face.

He asked again, his voice rising to a shout when she started yelling.

"-you filthy blood traitor!"

"-rest of the rouge-"

"How dare you betray the Dark Lord?! I will kill you for what you have done!"

While they both kept yelling at each other, Fred had foregone the questions and was yelling incoherently at her, fury on his face, Luna and the auror made eye contact and nodded to each other. Luna moved to Fred, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped yelling, breathing heavy. Luna pulled out her a brisk flick, Ginny was silenced, though her lips kept on moving, and it was silent.

The auror went to the other Weasleys, who were standing and staring, shocked, and asked them to leave. They began to protest, saying that they wanted to talk to her. The auror, knowing that he would be fighting a losing argument, agreed. Luna took Fred by the shoulder, and when the Weasleys shuffled to the front of the room, tried to lead him out. He shook his head, and moved to the back of the room, pulling out his wand and conjuring a chair. He sat, staring unblinkingly at the rest of his family.

Luna looked to the rest of the Weasleys, speaking softly, "I don't know how she will react to you, but if she talks, try to ask her the questions" she accioed the list that Fred had dropped, and handed it to them.

Charlie stepped forward, and took the list, seeing that no one else was going to.

Luna took off the silencing charm on Ginny, she had stopped screaming. Her eyes were still on Fred, who had his head down, and hands over his face. Ginny was hunched over, relying on the chains to hold her up. Her hair was a mess, and in her face. Her eyes were crazed.

"Ginny, I just don't understand why you did this" Charlie's voice was calm, but his hand was shaking.

She didn't answer, and Bill jumped in, "I- Ginny, why? Why the dark side?" He stepped up next to Charlie. Ginny's eyes were still focused on Fred.

Fred seemed to sense this, and he looked up at them, still leaning forward. Ginny responded, her voice edged with glee, "Ask him, or her". Her eyes, focused on Fred, flicked to Luna briefly.

Fred had stood up and started forward, hand reaching for his wand, he stopped midway and seemed to battle with himself internally. He sat back down, eyes angry. He was slowly starting to regain control of his emotions, he was a master occlumency after all.

Luna, by now was angry. She stepped forward, in front of Ginny, her eyes seething, she said in a low voice, "How dare you say that, to me or Fred? Do you know who I am? I was the Dark Lord's personal assassin. I was one of two women in the Inner circle. I was a spy since the very beginning, and was never loyal to the Dark Lord. Every murder I committed for him, only fueled my determination to see him dead. If not for me, you would have won. I am the reason for your pain". her voice, though soft and deadly, was full of rage, and commanded the attention of the room. Most of the Weasleys were unsettled, exchanging nervous glances and looking at Luna, but George was looking at Fred, wondering what to do.

Fred got up, a strong expression on his face. To anyone it was as if he had never stopped being angry, and was certainly not the man in the chair moments earlier. He was mad. Ginny had just implied that they were still loyal to the Dark Lord, and used them as an excuse.

He moved in front of her, and began to walk around her, a predator, now in control, stalking his prey. His voice was still, small and deadly, even Ginny could tell that he was dangerous, "Ginny, I never knew what position you played, you weren't in the Inner circle". She glared at him but didn't answer. He continued, "Hmm, Ginny, were you a spy, spying on the Order?" his voice was the one that he used as a death eater, and it spent shivers of fear down most people's backs. She glared at him carefully before answering, her voice almost matching his, "I was honored above all, I was a spy on the Order, carefully seeking out the information needed that would collapse the pesky fools that was the order. What were you Fred, tell _our dear family,_ I don't think that they know".

She was right of course, he had never been very specific when he told his family what he was, as a death eater.

He was done running from his family, his family already shunned him as if they hated him. If they did, truly hate him, Fred had no idea. Honestly though, he would rather have them hate him knowing all the facts, that was his own choice to give, than to have them hate him merely on principle. If they didn't already hate him, they soon would. After he told them.

Luna looked at him, concern and worry in her eyes. She stepped to him, and gently touched his arm. Her voice was soft, and she leaned close to him when she talked so that only he could hear her words, "You don't have to say anything, she isn't going anywhere, we can come back, I think that you need to talk to Sev and everyone else". She didn't need to specify to him who she was referring to, he knew that she was talking about all of the other spies, they would understand what he was going through. He hesitated, before nodding slowly. He turned to the door, taking his eyes off Ginny at the last moment, and walked out, Luna trailing behind him. He didn't even look at the rest of his family as he left.

Molly and George were glaring angrily at Ginny, who had started laughing softly. Bill and Charlie were both looking at the door, concern and trepidation on their faces.


	5. A New Beginning

**Alright, so this is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Oh and by the way, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.k. does, and I am not her so. That goes for the entire story. This is just a FANfiction.**

 **I've had an awful week, I hate high school sometimes, so PLEASE make my day and review.**

Fred tossed the newspaper on the table in disgust. Ginny was going to Azkaban. The Wizemgabot had voted, during her trial, and decided that that was the best decision. She was going to Azkaban for 3 years, as no one could prove that she did anything more than pass information to the Dark Lord, and then she would have a retrial. At the retrial, if anymore evidence had been found, she would either be put back in Azkaban, or allowed to try parole.

Draco looked at him, with almost undisguised pity in his eyes. Seeing this through Draco's sad attempts to hide it, Fred sat up straighter, and smiled, trying to look happier. He didn't like his friends worrying about him, they had enough to worry about.

He was currently, at Luna's and Draco's insistence, staying at their house.

After Lucius was indisposed after the war and put in Azkaban recently, and his mother was still being examined, her trial on hold (as no one was sure that she had actually done much during the war, outside of hosting the Dark Lord in her house, willingly or unwillingly no one was sure of. They also weren't allowed to use Veritaserum on her, as there was no incriminating evidence against her), the Malfoy Fortune had gone to him. Not that his mother would have had much of a claim to it if she was innocent. If she wasn't convicted, and was released, free of all guilt, something that was looking more and more likely as time went on, he would have to give her a small percentage. Although, that small percentage would probably be enough for her to live off of for the rest of her years, comfortably nonetheless.

Draco's inheritance was large, and the large sum of money, given to him by the ministry for his 'service of bravery and great consequence' during the war, didn't even come close to adding much of a sum, by comparison.

Luna and Draco, engaged as they were, had moved in together. They didn't move into Malfoy Manor, neither of them wanted to live there. Instead, they moved to one of the many Malfoy properties that Draco had inherited with the money. This one just happened to be in France. Both Luna and Draco knew French fluently, but Fred didn't. That, however wasn't much of a problem. He tended not to leave the house much if he could avoid it. Only leaving when Luna forced him out, claiming that he needed to breathe the fresh air and see the sun. Fred often gave in, figuring that Luna and Draco probably wanted to be left alone. They were engaged and in their own house after all.

Fred didn't know why they weren't already married. During the war, and all the bodily harm that came with being a Death Eater, they had each seen each other at their weakest.

Luna had seen Draco after he was tortured by the Dark Lord himself, almost to the point of death sometimes. To the point that he couldn't dissaperate without deeply splinching himself. He had always, from the midpoint of the war onwards, gone to Luna for help. Help that she had grimly, without flinching provided.

Just as he had seen her in the same position, blood soaked through her clothes, from wounds so deep they almost came out the other side. He had helped her ruthlessly, bringing her back into health, or as close as she could be, she was an active Death Eater, and a human. She was, as all humans are, prone to mistakes. Something that tended to be rather dangerous in the service of the Dark Lord.

After the war, after all they had endured, after all the death, why they didn't married now and have a few kids, as he knew they both wanted, was a mystery to Fred.

He shook his head, bringing himself out of his musings. He had been at their house, impeaching on their forced hospitality for long enough. He was headed back to Britain, despite how much he loved France. If things didn't work out in Britain, he was seriously considering moving to France permanently, after he learned French of course, though he was sure that there was a charm of some sort to help him simply speak it. But nonetheless, he was finally ready to face his demons.

His demons were, unfortunately, his family. The only people he knew that were capable, and would hold a grudge, even as their sister was thrown in Azkaban, once renowned as hell on earth, even if it wasn't quite that dire anymore.

After a surprisingly quick goodbye to Draco and Luna, who both exchanged knowing glances, and seemed to let him go to quick, he grabbed to arranged portkey. He knew that they would recognize the deep determination that he had developed as a Death Eater, though at that time, it had been to see the Dark Lord fall. Now it was to finally either reconcile with his family, or cut them off, and probably after the fighting and tears the he was anticipating, a disownment. He always had France, and his friends.

He put his finger on the portkey that Luna had had arranged months ago. It was inactive until Luna herself charmed it to work, and was set with one location, that was, of course, in Britain. Fred didn't know the details of where exactly, and he didn't care to ask. He would figure it out when he got there.

Moments later, he was whisked away, feeling the uncomfortable pinch and pull in his stomach of the portkey, before opening his closed eyes. He was greeted by the site of a white wall. Looking around, and breathing the stale air, he recognized the place. He had portkeyed, surpassing the wards, to Malfoy Manor. Though no one lived there, the house was still taken care of by house elves, and was always, as it always had been, in pristine condition.

He smiled bitterly to himself, making his way through the empty house. The house didn't exactly give him happy feelings or wash him in happy memories. As he rounded another corner, he shuddered, remembering a particularly horrific deed that he had been forced to not only watch, but partake in, that had happened just feet from where he was.

He shook his head, hoping to clear it, and walked faster, leaving his traveling cloak to flutter behind him. He was sure that he was pale as pale could be, probably due to the memories as well as the cold. The house was made of mostly stone, old as it was, and without human inhabitants, and therefore no need of a fire, it tended to get rather cold even in the spring months.

He walked out of the house, and towards the gate, noticing that it was night, a full moon in the sky, and towards the apparition point.

Before the war, of even in the beginning of it, though if he really thought about it, it had been going on his whole life, he would have hesitated to go to any of his family's homes in the middle of the night. But now, he was past caring, in a dark mood, and just wanted answers. So, when he reached the distant apparition point, he chose to go directly to the Burrow. He appartated outside of the wards, unsure if he was still keyed into them. If he was not keyed into the wards, and he chose to apparate directly to it, he would be painfully rejected from the house, and thrown back to his starting point, as Malfoy Manor in this case, and would most likely have been splinched in the process.

Once at the Burrow, after walking a quarter of a mile or so to the actual house, only to find that he was keyed into the wards, and therefore allowed to walk onto the property, he hesitantly made his way to the door.

He was surprised to find that the lights were on, and even just at the door he could hear the noises coming from inside.

He peered slightly through a window on the side of the door, that was partially open. The view was slight, and all he could see was the vague and cut of outlines of indistinguishable people. They were clearly standing casually, grouped in bunches of four of five. He could hear the laughter.

It must not have been as late as he had originally thought. He pulled out his wand and cast a tempus charm, that would tell him the time and date of the location he was at. It was just after eight, and a Sunday.

It quickly came to him. Why the Weasleys, he assumed that it was his family, were gathered, with no celebratory cause in sight, his mother made all of her children, and close friends/family of theirs, come back to the Burrow every Sunday. It was a tradition since the end of the war, frankly Fred though that Molly was only so insistent of it, because she was so afraid of losing another one of her children. He was sure that she viewed Ginny and him as 'lost'. Ginny because of the mark on her arm, and her continued loyalty to the Dark Lord. Fred because of his current friends, as well as for having dared to stray to the dark side.

No matter how honorable his intentions were, he suspected that, at best she would accept that it had happened, and forget about it. He hoped that she was capable of doing that. Though he would never admit it to anyone or thing outside of his own mind, he missed his mother and family, especially his twin, dearly. He was ready to forgive and forget if they were. He hoped they were.

Mentally preparing himself, he walked slowly up to the door, starting to think that he should have changed his clothes, and fixed his hair. Currently he was wearing all black, a black robe and cloak on over his muggle clothes. His red hair was spiked up with gel, making it stick up in every direction.

He quickly walked the last few feet, and knocked on the door, giving himself no time to turn back.

Once knocking, he need only wait a few seconds, before the door was opened. He had expected that his mother or father would open the door, and was not prepared for his face to be staring back at him.

"Fred?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, an emotionless mask plastered to his face, showing no emotion despite his racing heart.

"Do you know someone else with your face?"

George just looked at him, and sighed, his shoulders dropping tiredly. He looked down, and opened the door wider, gesturing only with his head for him to come in. Fred did so nervously, though easily keeping his face mask on and body language in check.

The room, that Fred knew had been previously filled with laughter and movement, quieted and stilled as all eyes turned to him.

His parents were both there, it was their house, as well as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As well as, of course George.

No one moved for seconds, until everyone moved at once. Molly burst into tears, and moved towards him, while Arthur looked stoically at him from the other side of the room. Harry and Ron, though surprised to see him, gave him warm smiles, both remembering what he had done for them as a Death Eater at Malfoy Manor. Hermione practically beamed at him and started to walk towards him, before spotting Molly, and wisely keeping out of her way. Bill and Charlie, both studied him for a moment, before nodding and going back to their conversation.

Molly, who had made it to him from across the room, engulfed him in one of her famous Weasley hugs, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. After Ginny we- we just-" she broke of into tears, though she hadn't been very coherent even before. Arthur, who had been trailing behind his wife, smiled at Fred, who was looking at him over his mother's shoulder.

After disentangling himself from his mother, he stood awkwardly, before his father had threw his arms around him. The two, son and father, embraced emotionally though shortly.

Fred was, for the first time in a long time happy and relieved to be in his family's presence. The trio, as everyone called Harry, Ron and Hermione, were all happy to see him, and engaged happily with him in light conversation. Bill was also happy to see him, though that was nothing new. He had, Fred later found out, with Charlie, stood up for him to the other members of the family, who had been less than happy with him. Charlie, he found out, had been a key part in getting the family to see past the past, and in the light of Ginny's betrayal, forgive him.

Even though Fred had never been close to Percy, he found him much easier to talk to, probably because Percy was one of the most forgiving. He, Fred reasoned, understood what it was like to be cast out from the family, and the want, even need for their forgiveness.

George, Fred soon found, was the least forgiving, and didn't even want to talk to Fred. But Molly, in all her stern kindness, upon spotting this immediately sent them up to the room that they had shared. Which was where they were. Fred was sitting at the desk, facing away from George, who was lounging on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the room.

"Well," Fred had spoken, moving to look at George, hoping that he would open up.

"Well what?" George sounded irritated, and even without seeing him, Fred could tell that he was pissed. They were twins, and had been raised together, even after all that happened between them, he would always know him best. Or so he thought.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

"What's bugging me? Oh I don't know, maybe that you were a bloody Death Eater? That you never told me? I am your twin, we tell each other everything! Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

George had got up, and was standing at the foot of the bed, yelling vehemently at Fred. Fred looked torn between shame and anger. Anger won out. "How could I tell you?" he started yelling to, though he stayed sitting, "Do you not understand what a spy is? I couldn't tell anyone, that was the whole point!" George only seemed to get angrier, and carried on as if he hadn't heard what Fred had said, "And now your off all buddy buddy with Malfoy, and as if that weren't bad enough, Lovegood and Longbottom!"

Fred stilled, his anger compelling him to attack, but he held off, his voice quieted, "What's wrong with Draco, Luna, and Neville?"

George looked at him incredulously, "What's wrong with them?! They were all bloody death eaters! Malfoy I can understand at least, but Lovegood and Longbottom betrayed us, I don't care what they say they did, or what they supposedly sacrificed for us. _They are lying_. How you can even stand to be in their presence, dirty traitors as they are."

Fred, who had been trying to calm his anger, stopped. The vile comments on his friends, his deep friends, who had suffered so much, simply sapped his energy to refrain from violence. He however did still not want to hurt his brother, but he anger had to be quelled.

Walking forward, he clenched his hand in a fist, and before George could do anything, had thrown his fist forward, feeling the satisfactory pain as his knuckles connected with his check. Using the momentum from the punch, he walked out of the road.

Just feet from the door, he was stopped by Percy.

Percy silently turned to the door, still holding the fuming Fred by the shoulder. The only reason that Fred did not throw Percy of him, was that he was both shocked at what he had done, and wanted to do again. He had never, in his months as a death eater, resorted to muggle means. How shameful, but at the same time, exhilarating in the way that only dark magic was.

Only moments later, George came out of the room, fury on his face. He, when he saw Percy and Fred, started towards Fred, but Percy stepped in front of him. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at George, knowing that he was going to be less cooperative than Fred had been. Percy levitated George, who was unable to move, carefully down the stairs and into the living room. Fred, chuckling darkly to himself at the sight, though he was still furious at the slight to his friends. The only friends, and until recently, people that would talk to him, and knew what he was dealing with.

In the living room, most of the people had moved into the kitchen, from their anxious expressions, they had heard the conversation, or yelling match, between Fred and George. Fred was genuinely surprised that Percy was the only one who had intervened, though judging by how he hadn't entered the room, even he was nervous to do so.

It suddenly struck Fred that his family might be afraid of him. Although, the more he thought about it, the more that he realised that he hadn't encouraged his family to think differently. He wore black, hung out with ex Death Eaters, though he wasn't going to apologize for that, constantly cursed, and made no attempts to hide his dark leanings.

All the fight drained out of him, and he moved to the couch, sagging in it, barely noticing when Percy levitated George a seat away from him, and unfroze him, although he didn't do much.

He wasn't going to change everything. He wasn't going to change who his friends were, and the darker parts of Magic were part of who he was. But he didn't have to wear black, or be so unapproachable to everyone. He also should, and could spend more time with his family. He shouldn't have run away to France like he did, he should have stayed and worked things out with them. He couldn't change the past, but he could change the future. Which is what he would do.

 **Please. Review. I've had an awful week... :(**

 **But have a great day! :)**


	6. The End

**Super short last chapter. To tell you the truth, I wish I had just combined with the last chapter, but that's okay, it didn't really work with the time skip any ways...**

 **I'm really, to be frank, sad about how few reviews I got, but that's okay.**

 **I should have another story up in a few months, with a few one shot stories here and there. PM or review if you have any specific things you think I should do a one shot on, I love one shot stories.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and review if you read the whole story and liked it. Or didn't like it, really.**

5 years later:

Fred put the newspaper down on the table, and turned back to his breakfast. He was currently at his house, which was, ironically, in France.

After the war, and working things out with his family, especially his twin, five years ago, Severus had finally succeeded in getting him to work at Hogwarts. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, because Severus knew, more than most, that to defend against dark magic, one had to have a deep understanding of them. Which was something that Fred had, unfortunately acquired through pain and suffering, as a death eater.

Though, because he was a well known Death Eater, though _most_ accepted that he had been a spy, he received a lot of hate as a teacher, from the other young members of staff, and even the old ones that had taught him. Although the main source of hate had been mail, everyday that he was a teacher, the amount of hate mail that he got was unbelievable. From parents of students, from friends of parents of teachers, from random people, from almost everyone who was capable of complaining and sending an owl, seemed to do so.

He was surprised that Sev could deal with the hate mail that he got, for he had gotten similar amounts when he had been first started working at Hogwarts after the war ended. Though by the time that Fred had taught there, he had gotten almost none. Proving that perseverance, and not reacting was the way to go.

He had only spent a year as a teacher at Hogwarts, before he moved to France. He had left Hogwarts because of the hate, and because Luna and Draco had just had their first child, who was currently 3. He was godfather to Nymphadora Malfoy, who had been named after the late Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, as a symbolic sign of change, and embracing muggle/muggle born roots in the Malfoy family. Or so Luna said, and Draco seemed just as keen on it, seeming to understand what she was trying to show. Little Dora, as she preferred to be called, had the lightest blonde hair, that it was almost white. Though as it was not as fine as Draco's, it was clearly Luna's hair. Though she had gotten her gray stormy eyes from her father. She had a lovely personality, vivacious, outgoing, but also a true Slytherin. She knew how to manipulate those around her, and did so shamelessly.

He now, currently taught at Beauxbatons, happily. Though at first, after finding that there was not a charm to teach him the language, he had struggled to understand the language, and it had taken him years to properly understand it, though he got the basics down in only a few months.

He taught the equivalent of Defense against to Dark Arts, though to his joy, the school took a different approach, and taught the Dark Arts themselves in the 5th and 6th years. 1-4 was devoted to defense, and 7 and 8 (Beauxbatons had an extra year) was more complex defense, now that the students had tried basic dark arts.

Though he was unmarried, he was dating a French girl, Annabelle, that was a fellow teacher, and was only a few months younger than him, quite happily. He didn't want to rush into a marriage, he was still young, and they were both happy to date for the time being. Their relationship was very serious, and she had already met his parents during the last summer break (her parents knew English and had taught her even though French was her native language), and they had both liked her and approved of the relationship. He was also set to meet here parents over the Winter holidays, when they had both already been authorized to leave the school for a few days.

He was still, despite the distance, in touch with his friends and family. Every other weekend, he left the school by floo, and met Neville, Luna and Draco (they hired a babysitter), and Snape, in Britain and sometime France, and had a good time together, usually going out to eat or something of the sort. Usually Annabelle came, but sometimes it was just the ex spies.

Yes, life was good for Fred.

 **The end. I liked it, and I hope you did too. :)**


End file.
